World Martial Arts Tournament Massacre
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Sequel to Revenge of Raharu. Months later, the king of Aesir gathers the strongest warriors for an unfathomable brutality fest. Prior to that, Tasuku and Mamimi are dealing with some relationship issues, dragging Naota and Ninamori down with them.


Disclaimer : Don't own FLCL. Gainax be proprietors. This be nonprofit. Sue me not.

((((s))))

Warning : Extremely depraved smut ahead, the likes of which you have rarely seen.

((((s))))

At last, the (not so) long awaited sequel to _The Revenge of Raharu, the Earth in Deep Poo_:

**FLCL: WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT MASSACRE, ODIN'S REIGN OF TERROR**

Written by that sick fuck, Patriarch Cadaveras De Sade, Unholy Inquisitor to Sodom.

((((s))))

**Chapter One: Scat is Fun (edited version)**

It was a normal day in the Japanese suburb of Mabase. The blue sky was bright as the sun shined through without a cloud and all the while the weather was warm with reasonable humidity. Birds chirped and bees buzzed. The scent of flowers filled the air!

However, while it was all keen beans on the outside world, a certain couple were having relationship troubles.

Samejima Mamimi and Nandaba Tasuku where finishing up a round of sex. The beautiful maroon haired woman jumped on top of the uber muscular man's hardened prick as she approached orgasm.

Mamimi had a flawless fair tan, divine black eyes, firm, perky breasts that were not too large nor too small, a skinny abdomen, wide hips, a round but not too inflated butt, and long luscious legs befitting of a Valkyrie enchantress.

Tasuku was like a gorilla. He had significant body fur, a dark tan, black hair, gray eyes, bulging, veiny muscles and uppers arms at least 21" in circumference.

"Oh Tasuku-sempai!" She screamed as she climbed beyond the point of no return.

However, the man's mind was somewhere else. He closed his eyes as he climaxed, grunting, "Eri!"

Mamimi, still panting desperately, sighed at this development. "**_This is the third time he's done it in the past two days."_**

The male's eyes opened and it didn't take long for him to realize his folly. "Oh shit, I said her name again, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes as she spoke, "yes, you did."

"Awww fuck."

An awkward silence passed between the two lovers for a couple moments...

...It would be Mamimi to break the silence. "Tasuku?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad do you want her?"

The male grimaced. "I don't know that I do."

"That's bullshit," Mamimi exclaimed, "I know you. I know you can't bare to be in the presence of an attractive female if you're not going to bone her."

"But..."

"No buts about it." She sighed again. "Look, I'm not mad. If you cheated on me for her, I couldn't blame you. She is prettier than I am."

"I dunno about that," he mumbled, "but I would like know how good she is with the cock."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I wouldn't do... Wait..." Tasuku became flabbergasted as he just realized something.

Mamimi was bewildered also. "Huh?"

"You won't blame me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She blushed. "Because... I belong to you. No matter how much your abuse or neglect me."

"In that case, I have an idea, but I'll need your help." He had a mischievous smile on his profile as he spoke.

"Oh?"

"Seduce Naota and see to it that Eri finds out. It will probably be easier for me to score that way since he'll likely want revenge."

Mamimi glared at him. "That idea... really sucks. Besides, you'd be putting their relationship in jeopardy."

"I guess you're right."

"Why don't we just ask Eri to have a threesome with us? And in return, I'll have a threesome with her and Naota so that way everyone's happy?"

Never has the baseball ace had such a dumb smile on his face after hearing that. "BRILLIANT!"

((((s))))

As always, Naota Nandaba and Eri Ninamori spent their afternoon in the hot shower, the latter usually having her rectum penetrated by the former.

"Oh Buddha, that feels so good," the lavender hair goddess moaned as her buttocks was being pumped by her partner's prick. His rod's warmth tingled her every nerve that it met with.

Eri had perfect milky white skin, angelic teal eyes which could hypnotize, firm, perky bosoms which were generous in size, thin waist line, wide hips, round yet not fat ass, and long runner's legs which were nothing short of miraculous.

Naota was quite shredded for a 16 year old Japanese kid, although no where near the size and tone of his elder brother. He had brown hair and deep gray eyes... and no body fur to speak of.

It continued at a slow pace for moments on end. She moaned in ecstasy while he gently slid his snake back and forth, caressing her rear canal.

Due to the fact they, more so the male, preferred anal sex to actual intercourse, he trained her (with Tasuku's advice) so she would be more sensitive in the corn hole region and he trained her to the degree where it was easier for her to get off on rear penetration rather than vaginal.

"**_She's so tight! I absolutely love it,"_** he thought with glee as her dirty nethercanal squeezed his member, giving him a level of stimulation unfathomable.

As he had superhuman endurance, he managed to outlast her. Eri lamented in utter bliss as she spasmed, rocked to spiritual enlightenment by her lover.

After she unmounted him, Naota reached for the soap to wash off his soiled, and still very erect, member, but an uninvited guest interrupted.

"Don't clean it off."

Naota and Eri's jaws dropped when they turrned to see Mamimi in front of the door, clad in a small towel barely enough to cover the naughty parts of her anatomy.

"What are you doing here?" A more than surprised Naota inquired.

She giggled. "I'm just here to give some friendly advice. Eri, you should suck his cock clean."

The purple haired wonder gasped in partial disgust. "Ew, I don't want to eat my own shit... or anyone's shit for that matter!"

"You sure? It would please him more than you can imagine."

Naota liked the thought of Eri sucking her own feces of his sex very much, "**_that would be so hot!"_**

Eri shrugged. "Maybe when we're older..."

Mamimi smirked. "Fine. If you won't do it, I will."

The young lovers were speechless. Mamimi then knelt in front of the young man and took his magic wand into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at a slow pace.

"**_Fuggin' A, she's good,"_** Naota told himself, taking note of the force behind her tongue.

She was indeed very good. So good it took him a mere fifteen seconds to unload in her mouth. Mamimi savored his wang as she drank his essence, moaning as she enjoyed the exquisite taste.

After she was done, she stood up and took her towel off, handing it to Naota.

"Take this and scram, we girls need some privacy."

Naota's nose gushed a waterfall of blood as he laid eyes on Mamimi's delectable nude body. Not that Eri's wasn't enough to make a man nosebleed, but he had gotten somewhat used to seeing her nude thus it didn't have the same dramatic effect..

"Uh, sure." He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Naota had a dumb grin on his face. "**_I was in heaven and I've returned to tell about it!"_**

After he shut the door behind him...

"You... sucked... my husband's... dick."

Mamimi giggled. "Didn't watching me do that arouse you?"

Eri rolled her eyes. "Maybe so, but that's not the point."

Mamimi smirked sadistically. "Jealous?"

"Yes!" Eri was shocked that she had to ask.

"Good, that makes two of us."

"Huh?" The younger of the two was thoroughly confused by that.

Mamimi's face was then solemn. "Tasuku has set his sights on someone else. Someone younger."

Eri didn't know what to say.

"Someone underage."

"I'm sorry to he..."

"You're the one he wants," the maroon haired wonder interrupted, glaring at her. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell. He's always looking at you with those predatory eyes of his!"

The younger woman couldn't say a thing.

"Let me tell you something, you little bitch. The only way he's going to get over you is by fucking you. Like it or not, you're going to have a threesome with us. That way he'll clearly know I am the better cunt. If you refuse, I swear to Lord Cantido that I'll fucking kill you. Got it?"

The bitter venom in her voice made Eri tremble. That, and the fact that the older woman always did have a few too many screws loose. "I'll do it," she replied, barely a whisper.

"Good." Mamimi slipped behind the younger woman and began cupping her breasts with her right hand while massaging her mystical slit with the other, as if trying to compare the younger lady to herself. "Hmph, you're not better than me."

Eri ignored her comment and moaned in delight as she was practically molested by Mamimi's experienced hands.

As if on queue, the door slip open again, revealing Tasuku in nothing but black boxers patterned with red letters which spelled _Cannibal Corpse_.

He shut the door, grinning as he looked over the purple haired wonder's perfect body and in seconds a gigantic bulge formed in the crotch area.

Tasuku snickered. "Well Eri, I hope you're ready."

He slid down his boxers and the younger woman gasped at the size of his royal monstrosity.

**End Chapter One.**

Notes : Be very glad I didn't post the uncut version...


End file.
